Assassin's Dance
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: A team of three girls calling themselves Team Gracious come to Station Square to stop a band of assassins that have been terriozing the town. Things get a little more interisting when Team Chaotix gets involved. Sorry, that's a bad.
1. meet Team Gracious

Chapter 1: Meet Team Gracious

A purple chameleon walked quickly down a dark velvet red carpeted hall. She came to a large oak door craved with the image of a Phoenix. The chameleon pushed the door open and stepped in. "You wanted to see me head master?" The chameleon said. A brown monkey jumped down from the rafters landing in front of the girl. "Yes, I did," he began, "I have a job for you and team Gracious." The monkey said. The chameleon seemed interested, "What kind of mission?" She asked.

"A very important one." the brown monkey answered, handing her a red envelope. The chameleon stared at the envelope, a code red mission. "How soon do we leave?" She inquired. "After classes." He said. The chameleon nodded and ran out the door just as a bell rang; she soon disappeared from sight as she set off for her chamber.

The yellow eyed chameleon threw open the door of her shared chamber and found her teammates sleeping. The chameleon sighed and shook her head. "Why do they do this?" She questioned to herself, she walked over to the couch where her fox friend, Waffle lay sleeping; she pulled the pillow out from under the Fox who woke with a start. "Huh, what the-" the fox began. The fox watched her pillow fly across the room and hit a small albino bee lying on a bed. "HEY," the bee started, "Kaity, why'd you do that?" she yelled. "'cause you two were sleeping and you got in here like what; 5 minutes ago?" Kaity said, crossing her arms. "I was tried." Waffle stated. Kaity looked at her friend and teammate. Waffle was a 14 year old fox with Sea Foam Green eyes and sandy tan fur, plus a little brown-orange on the tip of her tail and the fur on her face. She wore light pink shorts and a flamingo pink tank-top. Kaity said nothing but shook her head. "Stop fooling around and pack, we got a new assignment." Kaity alleged. The bee and fox perked up.

"No foolin'?" Waffle asked.

"Alright, new mission" the bee squealed gleefully

"Yes, very cool, now pack, we leave after the final class." Kaity said. "Okay!" the bee yelled. "Sam! Shut up already." Kaity cried. Ten-year-old Samantha "Sam" the Bee's most noticeable feature at first glance was her off-white and grey striped body; her eyes were a dark shade of red due to being albino. Samantha shrugged, "Fine, fine." She said and went to pack for the mission. Kaity looked over her friends again, Sam had all bright colored clothing; like what she wore now, a bright yellow T-shirt and golden yellow shorts. Waffle was packing up pink outfits similar to what she wore now. Kaity looked down at her own clothing; a long, black shirt with a red Japanese symbol dead in the center and baggy Camouflage pants. _'Well, aren't I original?'_ She commented to herself, as a bell sounded through out Blitzkrieg School. Three turned and ran for the door, all three had Math now, and actually, the three had all but two classes together; all teams had to stay together during any classes they could manage.

The Fox, Bee, and Chameleon narrowly missed the tardy bell, and quickly walked to their seats; which were right next to each other. Class began; they started off with daily problems, and went on to other math-type things. After 40 minutes of math, they separated to their fighting classes.

Waffle specialized in kickboxing; her instructor, Mr. Skelix the Ox, stood before the class and looked over every face in the large gym. "Okay, start off with 5 laps." The ox said. A loud groan came form most of the students, but they all got up to run. After running, the group stretched out and paired with their partner. Waffle's partner was a sky blue panther named Claudia; Waffle began to attack the punching bag Claudia held. "So, anything interesting goin' on later?" Claudia asked gripping the punching bag hard.

"Well, we got a new mission." Waffle said.

"Any good?" the panther asked

"Don't know yet." Waffle answered slamming her sholder into the bag knocking Claudia to the ground. Waffle pulled her to her feet and switched places. "How 'bout you, any good missions?" Waffle asked. The panther shook her head, "Nothin' much, code green."

"You got a beginners mission?" Waffle asked

"Yeah, dumb huh?"

"You do harder missions then that usually." Waffle said holding tightly to the bag, trying not to let go. "Yeah, I know." Claudia answered punching the bag and sending Waffle into the pair next to them, "Sorry 'bout that!" Claudia yelled over. Waffle was quickly on her feet and back by the panther. Mr. Skelix blew his whistle, indicating that they now fought one-on-one. Waffle kicked Claudia in the stomach sending her to the ground, doubled over in pain. The panther was up again and landed multiple blows to Waffle's chest knocking her breath away. "You've got better." Complemented Waffle

"Not so bad yourself." Claudia panted and dove into another attack which Waffle quickly side-stepped and punched Claudia in the back forcing her down. The whistle blew and Claudia jumped to her feet and joined the other students exiting the gym, Waffle following behind as the end of the 7th class rang.

Sam's choice was Ultimate fighting, for all of you don't know, Ultimate fighting is all styles of fighting in one. The bee sat next to her friend, Kenny the Rabbit. Mrs. Ptack the Hedgehog took her place in front of the class and blew a loud whistle "Now then, start practicing, tests are next week." The hedgehog said. Sam and Kenny took their usual place n the middle of the gym.

"Ready?" Kenny asked standing ready.

"I was born ready." Sam exclaimed starting her attack. Punches came for either person, some hitting and some missing their target and hitting another person. Sam flew up into the air narrowly missing the rabbit's powerful feet. She hastily flew down and hit the rabbit with several punches to the head and stomach. "That's it Samantha, go fast." Mrs. Ptack encouraged. Sam looked back at the hedgehog, giving Kenny time to knock Sam to the ground. "Cheap shot!" Sam yelled.

"Should've kept your guard up." The rabbit shrugged. Sam buzzed into the air and flew down, stinger first and rammed it into Kenny's arm, he screamed in pain.

"Should've kept your guard up." Sam smiled Kenny barred his teeth and dug them deeply into Sam's leg, now she screamed in pain.

"Lucky for me, I don't have to stay on the ground to attack." Sam said and charged into another attack. Knocking her rabbit partner to the ground. After several more punches and kicks were sent out the bell rang, signaling for the end of the 7th class for the day.

Kaity was better at the martial arts than anything. She sat quietly listening to the chatter around her. All went quiet as sensei Locke the Porcupine entered the room. They started with stretches and warm-ups before splitting into groups by level. Kaity was in the snake level, one of the highest levels. Kaity sat with her group waiting instruction by their sensei. Sensei Locke came over to the Snake group and paired them with the next level up, dragon level. Kaity was paired with a pink poodle name Fiona; neither liked the other, for the simple reason that they were too different to be friends, Fiona was always goofing off and getting into trouble, she also loved all things pink and fluffy, not to mention she was a prep. Kaity, on the other hand, was always quiet and standoffish, she preferred darker shades of colors and she despised preps. Kaity stood in the ready stance waiting for the poodle to do attack. The attack never came; Kaity looked at Fiona she was instead examining her nails.

"What are you doing?" Kaity asked.

"Hey, I won't break a nail will I?" the pink poodle asked ignoring Kaity's question.

"For the love of… you wuss, you can't worry about your nails if you're getting attacked!" Kaity exclaimed.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not getting attacked." She said. Kaity shook her head and went into an attack. _'A roundhouse kick_ _to the head oughta help her.' _ Kaity reasoned kicking the poodle in the head.

"I broke a nail!" the poodle yelled. Kaity quickly went into another attack.

"How'd you get to Dragon level again?" Kaity asked knocking Fiona to the ground. The dog sat quietly examining her broken nail. Kaity attacked several more times, "If all Dragons are this easy, I'm gonna have no problem getting there." Kaity remarked attacking again. By now, Fiona was mad, she grabbed Kaity's arm before the attack could strike and flipped her over her shoulder. Kaity lay dazed on the ground from the sudden attack. Before the poodle could go into another attack, Sensei Locke came over and handed each of the girls' fake swords. _'Here's something I'm good at.' _ Kaity thought. Both instantly went into attacks, Fiona swung her sword low and Kaity jumped above the sword and knocked the dog in the side with her own weapon. After many attacks and falling, Sensei Locke dismissed the class and all ran for their final class.

Some students at Blitzkrieg were gifted with special powers some weren't. But Team Gracious all had abilities, Sam the Bee could control all elements, Waffle could summon an attack that she liked to call Hearts Attack, and Kaity could control Chaos with or without Chaos Emeralds.

Sam's class was outside, to practice control over the elements. The class started right away, it was no more then nine to ten kids in the class. Sam looked around for a place to start and found a large patch of tall grass nearby a field of flowers. Sam got to work right away; beginning with control of wind. She waved her arms in the direction she wanted to wind to go, the wind gracefully followed. Next, she practiced moving earth; she concentrated on lifting a large hunk of land from its spot and quickly jumped on. She navigated the land through an obstacle course the teacher had set up the week before. _'This is easy!'_ Sam thought to herself. She quickly landed and practiced water, a small pond was near by. Sam flew over to the pond and lifted her arms high above her head; making a huge wave. After that was done, Sam ran over to a small fire that was now burning low, _'I'll make it bigger.'_ Sam thought, she closed her eyes, and relaxed her body, then, she opened her eyes and threw her hands above her head. The slowly dying fire became a roaring fire as if it was just made. Now realizing that she was done, she, with the other students, ran for her chamber to get ready for their mission.

Kaity sat in a small classroom and looked around, only 2 other people in the room. Chaos was harder to control than anything else and is a rare gift. The class started with basic exercises: Chaos blast, Chaos Spear, chaos Control. They were then left to practice on their own, making more attacks using their gift. Kaity had a list of already, and beam of green light that could destroy enemies on impact, and she also found that each emerald had different effects on a user; like the red emerald controlled anger and hatred, makes it more powerful if already taking over the user. Kaity threw all her trained and created attacks at several targets. "Chaos blast!" the chameleon yelled, she also found that attacks respond to the same call. After frying twenty targets, Kaity rejoined her class and went to her chamber to begin packing for their code red job.

Waffle began practicing as soon as she entered the room. The fox began throwing her Hearts attack at moving targets; as the hearts hit, the targets froze in place. Waffle examined one; knowing that she had ten to fifteen minutes before they moved again, one looked really angry. It somehow reminded her of her fight with Kaity, and what happened when they both used their powers, the destroyed the whole west wing of the building. _'Luck no one was there.'_ Waffle thought finishing the dummies off. She moved on to twenty more and destroyed them with ease. The pink hearts flew left and right stunning the dummies. By the end of class, she destroyed a grand total of two hundred dummies. When the bell rang, she dashed down the hall to her chamber to pack.

Team Gracious was ready and running for the main entrance as a light blue and white tour bus pulled up to the school. "Hurry up you guys!" Kaity yelled, she was the fastest among the three. Waffle and Sam darted after their chameleon friend and hopped onto the bus just as Kaity was taking a seat near the front. "So, Where we goin?" Waffle asked, sitting down across from Kaity. "Yeah, I wanna know too!" Sam said scooting in with Kaity. The purple chameleon pulled out the unopened red envelope; the bee and fox gasped; they never gotten a code red before. Waffle quickly snatched the envelope and ripped it open it read:

For: Team Gracious

Location for job: Station Square

Mission: A group of assassins have been attacking humans and Mobians; Stop them by any means necessary.

"Well, we're going to Station Square." Waffle said to the driver. He nodded and began driving to Station Square.


	2. Welcome to Station Square

**Because I forgot to say this before, I own Kaity the Chameleon, and Samantha "Sam" the Bee. My friend Waffle the fox owns...well, Waffle the Fox, and all other places and characters are owned by Sega and Sonic Team.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Station Square

Team Gracious walked off the bus as it pulled up to the bus stop; Sam flew into the air and preformed a series of flips and loops in the air. Waffle held her bag tight and looked around and took in all the sights. Kaity looked around cautiously, it was a dark night. "Alright, lets go, we gotta find a hotel." Kaity said watching a tree shadow move. "Your too serious, Kate." Waffle said.

"It's better to be too serious rather then not serious enough." Kaity replied. Waffle shrugged, she knew better then anyone you can't change her friend's mind on things like this. "Okay, Kaity, you win; Sam lets go!" Waffle said looking up at the albino bee. The bee nodded and came down to eye level with her two friends.

Kaity, Sam, and Waffle walked until they came to a building brightly lit and across the top read Club Rouge. "Club Rouge? I don't trust it; come on, let's find another hotel farther from this place." Kaity said examining the building then turning around to examine the hotel across the street. "Why, that hotel there is fine." Sam argued, pointing to the hotel Kaity was looking at.

"It's by a club, it can't be good for 10, 13, and 14 year old girls to stay in alone, besides, how do we even know they'll let us stay." Kaity pointed out.

"She's got a point." Waffle agreed. Sam moaned but followed her friends' away from the colorful club.

The Sandy tan fox, albino bee, and purple chameleon continued to walk, cars flying down the road. Kaity's yellow eyes shifted from one shadow to another, Waffle was watching for a hotel closer to Station Square, and Sam was fooling around and talking about random things. "Hey, do you guys like pie?" the bee asked.

"Please let me kill her." Kaity begged looking over to Waffle.

"Kaity, why do you want to kill her?" Waffle asked low enough that the rambling bee couldn't hear.

"She's obnoxious!" the purple chameleon hissed.

"Well, you can't kill her." Waffle said flatly.

"What about cake, everyone loves cake." Sam announced.

Kaity slapped her forehead. As they passed an alleyway; a deep voice suddenly yelled "Hey fox!"

Waffle looked into the alley to see who might have been addressing her; she only got to see and big grey bulldog before he threw some type of sand into her eyes and blinded her.

"Hey!" Waffle yelled, trying to rub the sand from her eyes, stumbling backwards. She heard what sounded like a fight braking out. A voice she recognized as Sam yelled "Waffle turn around and run!" Waffle did that, she turned and continued to rub out the sand; her vision was getting clearer now. "Waffle, come back!" It was Kaity this time; enough sand was out of Waffle's eyes to see she was standing in the middle of the road.

Cars rushed by Waffle as Kaity and Sam watched in panic, the bulldog disappeared as soon as the two looked behind for their friend.

"Oh man, oh man, what're we gonna do?" Sam said shakily.

Kaity said nothing but instead stared out at her friend. _'I don't do something, she's gonna get killed.'_ Kaity thought, there wasn't much that scared the chameleon, but the thought of watching her friend be killed was too much for her. She tried to move, but her feet wouldn't obey. A large red sports car flew at Waffle, "Waffle, their trying to kill you!" Kaity shouted, unable to help her friend. Waffle looked at the sports car and began to scream. Sam covered her eyes, but Kaity couldn't look away. Waffle stood like a deer in headlights. _'Please move!' _Kaity begged quietly. She then saw a green crocodile run out into the road and stand in front of the frozen Waffle. A purple chameleon, similar to herself, run out with a small bee following close behind. "Espio, Charmy, get her out of here." Crocodile said looking over to the chameleon and bee that were now by Waffle.

"Roger." The purple chameleon replied and held Waffle's arm and ran her across the street with the green crocodile still in the way of cars and the black and yellow bee following next to Waffle. The four stopped on the sidewalk. Kaity realized that she had been holding her breath and let it out at once. She and Sam ran over to their scared stiff friend.

"Waffle, you okay?" Sam cried hugging the fox.

"I-I think so." Waffle stuttered.

Kaity said nothing, she couldn't think of what to say. She turned to the Crocodile, bee and chameleon; "And who do I have to thank for my friends safety?" she said coolly.

"Team Chaotix." The green crocodile.

"Well, thank you team Chaotix." Kaity responded.

"I'm Charmy!" the bee yelled flying in front of Kaity's face.

"Charmy, control yourself." The chameleon said pulling Charmy away, he held out his hand, "My name is Espio." Espio said. Kaity shook his hand, "I'm Kaity, this Samantha and Waffle, my friends." she said pointing to the albino bee and fox. Espio nodded in their direction, they nodded back. "This is Vector." Espio said gesturing to the green Crocodile. "Hello." Kaity said.

"Hey." Vector smiled, reveling two rows of pearly white teeth.

"Are you related to Espio?" Charmy yelled suddenly

"Um, don't think so." Kaity responded. _'Oh Chaos, he's as bad as Sam.'_ Kaity thought.

"Where ya three headin?" Vector asked.

"To a hotel, we're…new in town." Waffle said quickly recovering her senses.

"Well, you could stay with us until you find a place." Vector offered.

"Not such a good idea." Kaity muttered to herself.

"We can? That's great!" Sam yelled.

Kaity sighed and walked over to the alley where Waffle was attacked; she knelt down, there was still some of the sand. She picked up a small grain and examined it. "That attack was staged." Kaity said.

"What do ya mean?" Waffle asked walking over. Kaity showed her the grain, "It's a blinding powder; that must be how they work,"Kaity pondered, "They set up traps to look like suicide if they were ever accused."

"Cause, people could testify that they saw Waffle run into the street and commit suicide." Espio said, examining the powder.

"Right, so then no one would have enough solid proof to make a case." Vector added.

Waffle and Sam nodded an understanding. "So, if you guys didn't come help, the assassins would have killed me." Waffle said. The Chaotix nodded.

"Wait, assassins?" Vector said

Waffle nodded, "We're here trying to stop a band of assassins that've been terrorizing the town." She said. Kaity punched Waffle in the shoulder, "Why did you tell them that that!?" Kaity hissed. The six stood quietly for a minute.

"Well, come on, follow us." Vector said gesturing with his hand to Team Gracious.

"You do realize that helping us outs you and your team in danger, right?" Kaity asked crossing her arms.

"Ya know, you act a lot like Espio, you two are gonna get along fine." Vector declared walking toward the harbor of Station Square.


	3. Careful when helping a stranger

**Yeah, I know, it's a short chapter. But I couldn't write much without giving too much away fot the next chapter. See chapter 2 for copyright claims.**

Chapter 3: Careful when helping a stranger

"Here we are gang." Vector exclaimed as the six approached a small house. Kaity examined the house; she noticed a sign over the door that read Chaotix Detective Agency

"You guys are detectives?" Kaity asked.

"Yep." Charmy nodded.

"Interesting." She muttered.

Waffle, Sam, and Kaity looked around at their temporary home; it had two couches across from each other, a tall green locker which Espio leaned against, and a large oak desk that Vector sat behind and began listening to music.

"There's a guest room upstairs, you can sleep up there if you want." Espio said without looking up. The three girls nodded and headed up to the room.

"That chameleon, Espio, is hot." Waffle whispered to Kaity.

"He's okay I guess." Kaity shrugged.

"Oh, yeah right, I saw you looking at him." Waffle teased. Before Kaity could respond, Sam threw open a door and flew in; "Here it is." She said flying around the room. In the room were one bed and a couch.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Kaity said instantly.

"Dibs on bed!" Waffle said immediately after.

"No fair, you sleep on the couch all the time, you sleep on the couch!" Sam protested.

"Exactly, you sleep on the bed too much, the couch is comfortable anyway." Waffle said flopping down on the couch. They continued to argue, and getting no where, decided to fight about it before going to bed.

"See, this is why I like the floor, I don't get caught in your arguments." Kaity commented walking down to the main room. As they came to the landing, an older looking tan colored rabbit entered.

"Vanilla!" Vector said.

"Hello detective." Vanilla smiled.

Charmy flew up to Vanilla, "Where's Cream?" he asked. Vanilla's warm smile vanished and was replaced by a frown.

"Cream's been kidnapped, and I got a call from them saying if I wanted Cream back, I had to exchange her for a group called 'Team Gracious.'" Sam, Waffle and Kaity looked at each other and walked quietly back up the stairs.

"This isn't good." Waffle said.

"Figure that out by yourself?" Sam asked. Waffle glared at the bee but said nothing.

"Kaity, go listen in on'em." Waffle said looking at Kaity. Kaity nodded and went invisible.

Kaity crept down the stairs and walked over to Vector's desk to listen better.

"I'm so worried about Cream, please detective, find her. Vanilla wailed. Vector tried to comfort her, "Don't worry Vanilla, We'll find who took Cream." He said

"Vector, there's something else you should know," Vanilla began, "I know who did it, and that's what scares me the most, it's those assassins that have been attacking the town." Vanilla said lowering her voice, "They said if they didn't get what they wanted in 48 hours, then they'd kill her." Vanilla said holing back tears. Kaity stood quietly taking in everything she just heard _'They'd kill an innocent to get us? Now it's personal!' _Kaity thought angrily, if their was one thing she hated, it was people who kill to get what they want. Kaity made her way across the room and up the stairs.

"We gotta turn ourselves over to them." Kaity said as soon as she appeared.

"What? Are you crazy!?" Waffle asked, refusing to believe what she heard.

"I'm deadly serious Waffle." Kaity replied.

"Why should we turn ourselves over to assassins?" Sam asked.

"Cause, if we they don't get us in 48 hours they'll kill an innocent girl." Kaity said quietly. The bee and fox stood quietly for a minute; "I don't know, you starting to get soft on us?" Sam said. Kaity glared at the bee and said, "You didn't hear her crying." And walked off to their room to think. The fox watched her go, "I think we should, I mean, we can take care of ourselves." Waffle reasoned.

"You too?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
"We'll talk later about it later Sam." Waffle said going into the shared room.

Sam sighed and followed; _'I still don't think it's a good idea, but if Waffle and Kaity think so, I'll go.'_ She thought flying to the room.

Later that night, Team Gracious walked down stairs and over to Vector's desk.

"Vector, we need to talk." Waffle began, Vector looked up at the three, "Hey you guys know anything about a team called Team Gracious?" Vector asked.

"Yes, we do." Waffle said nodding.

"Good, what do ya know?" Vector asked. The room was quiet for a moment, trying to decide how to tell the Chaotix.

"Well," Kaity said, "I know we're them." Vector, Charmy and Espio looked at them quietly.

"We decided that we'll go to the assassins." Sam said quietly. Vector had a look of confusion on his face and turned to Kaity and Waffle.

"You all agree on this?" Vector asked. They nodded. Espio walked over from his spot, "It might not be such a good idea to just let them go; maybe one of us should go too, to make sure it's not a trick." Espio said. Vector was about to respond when Waffle put up a hand to stop him. "We don't want anyone else getting hurt because of us." She said flatly. With that, the three walked to the door and out into the cool fall night.

"Well, their brave, I'll give'em that." Espio said watching them go. Vector looked over at Espio. "Follow'em Espio." Vector said. "Rodger." The chameleon replied and ran invisibly after the trio.


	4. A Dark Secret Uncovered

**Sorry, I would've had this up sooner, but I couldn't get on to add it. And because I feel like it, Waffle the fox is owned by Waffle the fox, any Sonic Character names you might reconize from the games are Sega/ Sonic Team, and everyone else are mine.**

Chapter 4: A Dark secret uncovered

Waffle was lost in thought as Team Gracious walked down to where Sam later said that she had heard where Cream was being held. Waffle looked over at her two friends, Kaity looked as serious as ever, nothing unusual about her; but Sam, she noticed, was expressionless, she showed no sign of fear or happiness in her usual way, if fact, she was too quiet for Waffle to be comfortable with. Waffle sighed, "How much longer?" she asked.

"Just a little farther." Sam said smiling. Kaity looked over at Waffle, your not worried are you?" she asked.

"Maybe a little." Waffle admitted.

"Here we are!" Sam said happily. It was a rundown old building with broken glass windows and peeling paint to graffiti covered to tell its original color. Kaity shrugged and pushed the heavy door open. Waffle looked inside; it was dark and musty looking inside.

"Come on, she's in here." Sam said flying in. The trio began to walk in when a thought suddenly occurred to Waffle; _'How did Sam know where it was?'_ Waffle thought. Waffle quickly shook the thought away and followed her team in.

Espio quietly followed Team Gracious around Station Square and to an old abandoned building. The three stopped, Espio went closer to hear their conversation.

"Here we are!" Sam said happily. Her friends looked at the building as did Espio; it didn't look like a good hide out. Kaity shrugged and pushed open the door with some effort. _'It must be rusted over.'_ Espio reasoned looking again at the buildings condition. "Come on, she's in here." Sam said flying in. The three began to walk in when Waffle suddenly stopped in the doorway for a minute then shook her head and followed her team into the dark and musty building; Espio following close behind.

Kaity and her friends walked into the building and were greeted by a warm blast of air. Waffle was now lagging behind; "Hey Waffle, you okay back there?" Kaity asked.

"Yeah, fine." Waffle said quietly. Kaity could tell something was wrong, Waffle usually was at the front and keeping her pace at a fast walk, here, she walked slowly, like she didn't want to be there. _'I can understand, it was a bold move to come sacrifice herself for a person she didn't even know.' _Kaity thought to herself. Sam led the three into a small room. In the center of the room, sat a small, tan colored rabbit tied to a chair and had a gag covering her mouth; her head was down. _'Is…is she sleeping?'_ Kaity thought to herself.

"Guys, we can save her and get out easy," Sam said, "You and Waffle get her, I'll watch for the assassins." Sam said flying over to the door. Waffle walked over to Kaity.

"Come on, let's get her and get out." Waffle instructed. The chameleon nodded and the two began walking toward the helpless rabbit.

Espio walked into the room and watched quietly from his hiding place; behind a stack of crates. Espio looked around the room; it was almost entirely empty other than the crates he hid behind and the chair that an unmoving Cream sat in. Sam flew over to the door to his right and stared out smiling, Espio shrugged and continued watching as Waffle and Kaity walked up to Cream. Espio examined Cream from where he was for any noticeable injuries. Then he noticed her chest wasn't moving, in fact, she didn't move at all. _'That's not Cream! This was a setup!' _Espio realized.

Waffle and Kaity were next to the small rabbit. "Cream? You alright?" Kaity whispered shaking Cream.

"That's not a good position to be in, bend her head back." Waffle said; Kaity nodded and did that. Waffle and Kaity both backed away suddenly; whatever it was, it was faceless. Waffle recovered her senses first and poked it. "It's a doll!" Waffle said. The door behind them suddenly slammed close and locked; Waffle and Kaity turned around and saw Sam holding a key, she wore an evil grin on her face; "That was easier then I thought." She said, but now, Waffle noticed that Sam's voice was now a man's voice.

"What the…" Waffle began.

"Who are you? What've you done with Sam and Cream?" Kaity demanded.

Sam smiled, "Well, for starters, there was never a Sam," the new voiced Sam said, "Second; Cream is home with her mother." Waffle and Kaity stood ready to fight if they needed.

"What do you mean?" Waffle asked getting ready to attack. Sam smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Sam said; her body now transformed into a tall navy blue cat dressed in black from head to toe, "My name is Fear." Fear smiled. Waffle and Kaity stood surprised.

"Now, ladies, I must thank you for all your help." Fear said

"So, it was all a lie?" Kaity asked.

"The mission, assassinations, and Cream's kidnapping." Waffle added. Fear nodded.

"Yes, that's correct, and thanks for bringing me exactly what I need." Fear said. The two stared questioningly at the cat that they once knew as a 10 year old albino bee.

"Huh?" Waffle and Kaity asked together. Fear smiled; his tail suddenly flew at the two, Kaity stepped in front of her friend, waiting to feel the impact of the tail; it never came. Kaity looked to where Fear's tail had gone, behind a stack of crates. Waffle screamed and Kaity stared wide-eyed when the tail began to return; it had wrapped it's self around their all too familiar chameleon friend, Espio.

Espio went behind another stack of crates to better see the chameleon and fox. They both stood facing the door, Sam was holding a key, she wore an evil grin on her face; "That was easier then I thought." She said but now Espio recognized the voice. _'Fear's back!?!?' _Espio's entire body suddenly felt numb, he remembered his first run in with Fear, he almost died that night. He now saw a navy blue tail come at him; before he could react, it was wrapped around his waist and pulling him out of his hiding place visible to all. His struggled to free himself but couldn't. All he could hear was Waffle's screams.

"Espio!" Waffle yelled seeing the chameleon trapped by Fear. Espio looked at the fox and chameleon; he was about to speak when Waffle and Kaity saw blue lightning bolt fly up Fear's tail and electrocute Espio. Fear dropped the limp body of the ninja chameleon onto the ground. Kaity and Waffle ran over to Espio.

"Espio, say something, please!" Waffle cried shaking Espio furiously; the chameleon didn't move. Kaity looked down at the body; feeling a sudden anger building up in her. Her vision began to go red, her body filling with overwhelming power, Kaity looked at Fear; "How dare you!" She yelled, her anger rising to extreme levels now out of her control. "The only person I ever trusted next to my friends, and you killed him!" she screamed. Waffle must have felt the same anger as Kaity, she also went into a rampage and soon both transformed in to Chaos Kaity and Waggish Waffle. "I'll make you pay!" Waffle yelled, her body engulfed by red energy. Kaity looked at Waffle, Waffle nodded as if to understand what the look meant. Waffle blasted Fear with her Heart's attack; "Chaos control!" Kaity yelled, unleashing a blast of red light onto Waffle's attack. Both girls quickly ran to get Espio and themselves out of the building before the combined attacks exploded.

Fear suddenly stood frozen, he hadn't expected the fox and chameleon to use their most powerful attack first. _'Perhaps I angered them too much,' _he thought, watching the attacks combine _'I'll get them later, and the Chaotix.'_ He promised himself and disappeared into a puff of sickly green.

Waffle and Kaity grabbed Espio and ran for a window. Waffle flew up to the window to open it. "It won't move!" she yelled down.

"Move!" Kaity commanded; Waffle quickly moved. "Chaos Spear!" Kaity yelled. Dozens of yellow arrows flew at the window and destroyed it. Waffle flew down and picked up Espio and Kaity in either arm; she flew them out the window and flew away from the building as fast as she could; she came to a pile of concrete and dropped just as the building exploded, debris rained down. Kaity grabbed Waffle and Espio. "Waffle, help me take Espio back." Kaity said, Waffle nodded and the two ran off with Espio between the two of them.

When Kaity and Waffle arrived back at the Chaotix Agency they instantly began to tend Espio wounds.

"Waffle, come here." Kaity said Waffle walked over by Kaity who was sitting next to Espio.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down.

"Nothing's wrong, I need your help, the power I used on Fear took a lot of power," she explained, "And I need someone else to help me with this." Waffle nodded, "So, what do I do?" she asked.

"Just put your hands above Espio." The chameleon instructed Waffle did so, Kaity took a deep breath and murmured: "Chaos Heal." Espio's body was covered by a soft green glow. Waffle watched as all wounds on Espio disappeared; a minute or so later, Espio's eyes showing two golden yellow eyes. Waffle smiled and held him in a hug; "You're alive!" she yelled. Espio nodded, returning her hug.

"Thank you." He whispered. Waffle released the chameleon.

"Hey Waffle, we're leaving soon." Kaity said walking down the stairs carrying her and Waffle's bags. Kaity looked at Espio, "Oh good, your up." Kaity said

"Yes, I am." Espio said. He smiled at Kaity, and she returned the smile. Just then a horn honked outside. Kaity looked out and saw the bus waiting for them.

"Well, bye." Kaity said, Espio grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Bye means we might not see each other again," he smiled, "Until next time, Kaity the Chameleon." Kaity blushed a dark shade of red. "Until next time, Detective Espio." She replied. Espio went over to Waffle and kissed her also, "Thank you for saving me." Espio said. Waffle blushed deeper then Kaity. "I'll miss you." She smiled.

"Until next time, Waffle." He said. Waffle held Espio in a tight hug and covered him with kisses.

"Hey Waffle, we're leaving." Kaity yelled, avoiding watching the scene that was now taking place. Waffle reluctantly released Espio and followed Kaity out the door and onto the bus, waving as the bus pulled away Waffle stuck her head out the window and yelled, "I love you Espio! Never forget me!" Espio's face went bright red. Kaity grabbed Waffle and pulled her in. "Stop it, your embarrassing both him and me." She said.

After hours of silence, Waffle spoke, "Kaity," she started, Kaity looked up. "What you said back there, about Espio being one of the people you trust, is that true?" she asked, knowing her friends way of trust; it took her a year to get Kaity's full trust. Her chameleon friend looked at her for a moment then leaned back in the chair, "Maybe." She admitted.

"But he is hot isn't he?" Waffle smiled.

"Oh yeah." Kaity smiled, then realizing what she said, she stood up, "I'm going to the back for a while." She said. Waffle laughed and settled down for the long ride back.

Kaity walked to the back and sat in the last seat she looked out the back window.

'_Until next time, Espio, You and Chaotix better be ready when I get back.'_ She thought as the bus drove down toward the setting sun.

Chapter 0: IT'S OVER!

My 2nd fanfic is done! I'd like to thank Waffle the Fox for allowing me to use here character in this fanfic. Yeah, I know the ending was kinda fluffy puff I had to put more of Waffles personality in, via love for Espio. ;


End file.
